Heating, ventilation and air conditioning equipment are generally large machines with numerous mechanical parts on the inside such as compressors, condensers, heaters, evaporators, fans and motors to name just a few. The functioning of the parts inside these machines is generally loud and causes a significant amount of vibration. In many of these machines, vibration from a compressor, fan or motor often causes soldered joints to break and oftentimes to leak refrigerant of other fluids (some which may be caustic) which can lead to rapid degradation of components inside the unit. The breakage and degradation of these internal components often require costly unnecessary repairs and may also lead to possible damage to the ozone layer. Additionally, the operation of these machines is generally very noisy.
Oftentimes, these large machines are placed directly on a surface such as the floor in a home or on the grass outside a house. Other times, these machines are elevated off the floor surface and sit on a block or slab of material such as concrete, foam, fiberglass, plastic or wood. The slab keeps the machine off the floor so as to avoid coming in contact with water in the event there is a flood, and oftentimes to provide some degree of cushioning.